


Who Me?

by Starkender



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkender/pseuds/Starkender
Summary: Arackniss is mad at his baby brother, but why? join Angel in trying to find out whats wrong with his idiot of a siblingokay i cant summarise without givin away the plot, just try it ya might enjoy it!
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo peanut uwu

“What the fuck?” Angie cursed to himself for what had to have been the 400th time this past week, don't get him wrong, his older brother was always a weirdo, but never before had he acted so.. Off? Arackniss would glare at Angie whenever he so much as breathed, to be frank. Angie was confused

“What did I do?!” He called out again, staring directly down into the dark blood red eyes, the colour of delicious murder, his elder brother, who just scoffed at him and with a twitch of his upper lip, strutted off to the other room angrily, hatred radiating from his inner being.

Angie stared at the empty space his brother left, sighing to himself, god he was so confused, what he ever did to upset Arackniss so much must have been whilst he was drunk or high off his ass as he had absolutely zero recollection of what could have possibly happened to elicit such hatred from his brother.

Walking back to his own room, confusion and irritation gently caressing his features, he laid down on his bed in the lowkey room, for a rich family the house was minimalist, uncluttered, the only things that lay out were his makeup products he forgot to put away. Remembering, angel stood with a groan, waltzing over to the bathroom to wash the days remnants off his face, towel stained a mix of black and pink.

Finally collapsing back down on his bed, pout befalling his face, he didn't understand what was going on, one week he's Aracknisses baby bro then the minute he comes out to their father, he's all angry? He knows its not because hes gay, arackniss never cared before, it only started up after he told their papa, who cared no more than he cared for a dead pidgeon, “a shame but whatever” he had said.

Could it be something he said? But he doesn't recall insult Arackniss in anyway, Angie sighed to himself one last time, rolling over in the soft dark blue fleece of his bedding, eyes fluttering shut as sleep overcame him, he could deal with it in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------UwU--------------------------------------------

A rather obnoxious bird chirped loud, over and over reverberating through Angie's skull like a whistle, groaning as the light settled on his peachy face, he sat up brushing his groomed hand through his platinum blonde hair.

Slipping out of his bed landing on the wooden floor with a generous thump, Angie pouted once again, memories of yesterday flowing through his brain. Stupid brother making him feel stupid things at stupid’o’fuck’o’clock in the morning, rubbing his face with his hands he stood to leave the room, stretching as he walked, scratching his lower back as his eyes succombed to conciousness and began to reluctently open more and more

Stepping into the kitchen to see a familiar sight, his father sat, feet up against the table with a newspaper in one hand and a coffee in the other, Henroin putting the coffee down temporarily to reach for a pen and scribble something in the newspaper, likely a reminder to look into something or other. 

“Sometimes I wish I had more than 2 arms” he heard his father grumble from the cold mahogany table.

Chuckling slightly he reached for a few slices of bred, slipping them into the old toaster, theyd had that stupid thing since he could remember, his father never being one to throw things out. Angie had just began to doze off when the familiar feeling of angry eyes drilling into the back of his skull resonated through his body, barely withholding a loud groan he tried to ignore it, tension in the room reaching a peak as even Henroin lifted his head from his newspaper, casting a glance at his youngest and eldest

“Nikki you good? You look like Angie shat in your pillow” Henroin asked, a slight hint of interrogation lacing his voice, Arackniss just flicked his eyes away from angel and mumbled something inaudible, pout overtaking his face as his eyebrows furrowed and he brought his hand up to hold his chin. “Nothing” Arackniss said, irritated.

Angie felt the sharp anger rise quickly and harshly, slamming his fist down on the counter he flipped himself around, hair swishing from the force of it, stepping over to the table and slammed both hands down on it, both Arackniss and their father jumping from the force of it, henroin went to yell but after seeing the pure look of anger on his youngsters face, mirroring that of his late wife's angry face, he shut his mouth, standing up and leaving outside for a smoke.

‘ALRIGHT, what the fuck is wrong with you lately?!” Angie screamed, fed up with his elder brothers behaviour. 

“Youre acting like a fucking baby! What's got into you for christs sake? Who the fuck do you think you ar-” Angie cut off with a glance to his brother, who had a face of absolute fury, eyes wet with tears and vein pulsing above his left eyebrow.

Angie swallowed harshley, oh shit what did he do.


	2. Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and shitty, I haven’t checked for spelling or grammar errors.   
> I have no excuse but.. enjoy??

“Who the fuck do I think I am?” Arackniss said quietly, grinding his teeth as he glared up at his younger brother.

“Who do I think I am?” He repeated, standing and tugging his brother down by the collar. “No who the fuck do you think you are huh?” Pushing his finger into his brothers chest

“You, parading yourself around as a faggot, acting like a damn girl, who do you think you are?”  
Angie blinked, looking down at his emotional brother “I-“  
“No you shut it! Shut up. And listen to me, what makes you so special huh? How come you’re allowed to just, waltz off whenever you fucking want, have sex with whoever you want, go where ever you want. What gives you the fucking right!” Arackniss screamed, tears streaming down his face at this point.

“What is it huh? What is it about you that’s so different from me? You’re younger? Is that it? Is the entire reason why I’m forced to suffer as you get to do whatever the hell you want without fear because you were born a few years later than me?! why is that fair! You’re disgusting.” Arackniss spat out

Angie stood confused, if he was so angry with him why did he seem so upset? 

“Raki i”

“SHUT UP!” Arackniss hollered, slamming his fists repeatedly on his brothers chest, tears rolling down his face as he mumbled obscenities “you’re a faggot, you’re gross you’re going to hell! You’re going to hell! You- im going to hell..” Arackniss trailed of into a weak whisper collapsing to his knees in front of his brother as he began to sob, clutching angels coat as he cried against him.

Angie stood confused once again, staring down at his older brother, who had always seemed so composed, crying his eyes out at the feet of someone younger than him. Angie felt a pang if guilt? Pity? Run through him as he took in the sight. Processing the words his brother had said, the typical words, ‘you’re a faggot, disgusting, I’m going to hel-‘ wait what? 

“Arackniss what did you just say?” Angie asked, eyes widening and the pieces began to fall into place, getting down on his knees and grabbing his older brother by the chin and lifting it to look dead in his sorrowful eyes

Arackniss tried to avoid his gaze but Angie simply followed, eventually grabbing rakis face and staring him down

“Arackniss.. are you trying to tell me you’re gay?”


End file.
